vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alma Elma
|-|Original Timeline= |-|Paradox Timeline= Summary Alma Elma is the Queen Succubus, as well as being one of the Four Heavenly Knights serving Alipheese Fateburn XVI. Despite her role as the Queen of the succubus race, she holds very little control over them, as succubi are individualistic and carefree individuals, and she is no exception. As a result, she tends to mostly do her own things instead of doing her job as a Heavenly Knight, although she is still loyal to Alice. Out of the four knights, she represents the wind element and has shown mastery over it despite not being directly affiliated with Sylph. She is also by far the most hedonistic and sadistic, attacking humans on a whim, although she is willing to go along with Luka's coexistence goals. In the Paradox Timeline, she quickly gave up on her role to serve Alice XV, as she pledged alliance to her daughter, not her. Thus she went back to doing as she pleased until she was crossed by the Lilith Sisters, causing her to chase after them and attempt to defeat them, even joining up with Luka's party. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Alma Elma Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Succubus Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity, Teleportation, Telepathy, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation (Can charm and put into a trance her opponents in various ways. Weaker succubus can passively make those who look at them insane with lust), Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can put enemies to sleep), Absorption (Can drain enemies of their life, as well as drain one's mana), Martial Arts, Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions through her fists), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can shrink enemies), Summoning (Can summon tentacles), Statistics Amplification (Can greatly increase her speed, as well as increase the stats of herself and her allies), Death Manipulation (Can grant death through various ways, even ignoring resistance to it with some of her techniques), Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can seal magical skills. Can nullify attempts at reflecting or absorbing attacks with all of her holy or dark attacks), Duplication (Can create temporary clones), Acupuncture (Can instantly kill enemies through pressure points), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies), Probability Manipulation (Can give good luck), Healing (Can allies or others), Biological Manipulation (Can increases an ally's metabolism), Chi Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect allies), Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can detect any disturbances within the wind, down to the smallest insect moving), Acausality (Type 1) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Death Manipulation (Immune to the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Immune to Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Poison Manipulation (Resists the poison status effect), Mind Manipulation (Immune to the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Resists the paralysis status effect and electricity attacks), Fire Manipulation (Resists the burn status effect and fire attacks), Ice Manipulation (Resists the frozen status effect and ice attacks), Earth Manipulation (Immune to earth attacks), Air Manipulation (Immune to wind attacks), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Size Manipulation (Resists the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Resists the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Grievously harmed Morrigan and Astaroth when fighting both at the same time and later stalemated with Lilith. Fought Alice for the throne in the past. Helped in Dark Goddess Ilias' defeat) Speed: Immeasurable (Considered one of the fastest characters in the series. Superior to Alice and presumably Ilias) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to Ilias) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with magic (Comparable to other types of magic capable of creating earthquakes) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely Extraordinary Genius (She is considered equal to Granberia in term of combat skill, and she is considered a genius in many other domains, such as writing, painting, cooking, etc.) Standard Tactics: She will normally try to use her speed to overwhelm her opponents and will mainly use seduction and other sexual techniques to win. Although later on, she became willing to use martial art techniques to defeat strong foes. Weaknesses: She was initially unwilling to use her martial art techniques, although she eventually got over it Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Race Skills= -'Imp Skills' *'Melty Kiss:' A kiss that has a high chance to put the opponent under a trance. *'Wind:' A basic magical skill that uses the wind to attack. *'Demon Eyes of Sleep:' A magical skill that puts to sleep any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Tail Drain:' The user drains the opponent's energy through their tail. *'Kamaitachi:' A strong magical skill that blasts the foe with wind. -'Succubus Skills' *'Squall:' A wind skill that hits all enemies on the field. *'Energy Drain:' The user binds the enemy and drains them of energy. -'Succubus Monk Skills' *'Succubus Slap:' A basic physical slap. *'Rush Slap:' A martial skill that slaps the enemy several times in a row. *'Explosive Fist:' A fist attack that creates explosions and damages random individuals. -'Succubus Witch Skills' *'Mega Fire:' A stronger version of fire. *'Mega Blizzard:' A stronger version of blizzard. *'Mega Thunder:' A stronger version of thunder. *'Gel:' A magical skill that slimes up the enemy. *'Drain:' A magical skill that drains the enemy of their energy. *'Demon Eyes of Ectasy:' A magical skill that puts into a trance any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Demon Eyes of Seduction:' A magical skill that seduces any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Aero:' A strong wind spell that targets one enemy. *'Minimum Phantasm:' A spell that reduces the target's size and strength. *'Sweet Tentacle:' The user summons many tentacles to attack the target. -'Elder Succubus Skills' *'Meltic Boa:' The user instantly devours any enemy that is in a trance or has been partially digested. *'Playful Wind:' The user uses the power of the wind to boost their speed. *'Shamshir:' An extremely strong wind technique. *'Invitation to Eternal Sleep:' The user invokes death on all enemies that are sleeping, regardless of their resistance to death manipulation. *'Nightmare Drain:' A stronger version of Energy Drain. -'Lewdfighter Succubus Skills' *'Dark Ripping Fist:' A martial arts technique that hits all enemies with dark magic. *'Immunity Against Pleasure:' The user becomes immune against pleasure attacks. *'Ancient Succubus Way: Snake:' The user binds the enemy and drains their energy. -'Arc Succubus Skills' *'Blaze:' A strong fire magical skill. *'Frost:' A strong ice magical skill. *'Spark:' A strong electricity magical skill. *'Tail Drain ・ Fran:' A stronger version of Tail Drain. *'Demon Eyes of Incontinence:' A magical skill that induces incontinence in any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Madrain:' A magical skill that drains all of the enemy's mana. *'Delta Areo:' A stronger version of Areo that targets all enemies. *'Demon Eyes of Climax:' A magical skill that induces an instant orgasm in any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes, weakening them greatly. *'Ardor Glance:' A magical skill that attacks the enemy with mucus. *'Chaotic Pleasure:' A stronger version of Sweet Tentacle. -'Queen Succubus Skills' *'Tera Cyclone:' One of the strongest wind techniques that hits all enemies. *'Devastating Gale:' A stronger version of Playful Wind. *'Lilith Orgia:' The user creates many copies of themselves to attack the enemy at multiple angles, potentially putting them in a trance. *'Pleasure Eater:' The user becomes able to absorb pleasure damage for a while. *'Orgasmic Ascension:' A demonic technique that instantly kills enemies that are charmed, horny, in a trance, incontinent or covered in slime. *'Queen's Drain:' A stronger version of Nightmare Drain. |-|Job Skills= -'Martial Artist Skills' *'Leg Sweep:' A quick leg sweep that might stun the opponent. *'Flying Knee Kick:' A flying knee kick that deals bonus damage to flying monsters. *'Roundhouse:' A roundhouse kick that hits all enemies in sight. *'Focused Mind:' The user focuses its mind, boosting its agility and attack for the next attack. *'Steel Body:' A skill that boosts the user's defense for a while, halving physical attacks. *'Pressure Point:' The user hits the enemy's pressure points, potentially causing instant death. *'Fist Thrust:' A basic fist thrust attack. -'Magician Skills' *'Fire:' A magic skill that summons fire. *'Blizzard:' A magic skill that summons a blizzard. *'Thunder:' A magic skill that summons thunder. *'Poison:' A magic skill that poison the enemy. *'Blind:' A magic skill that blinds the enemy. *'Mega Fire:' A stronger version of fire. *'Mega Blizzard:' A stronger version of blizzard. *'Mega Thunder:' A stronger version of thunder. *'Silence:' A magic skill that seals away the opponent's magical skills. *'Magic Charge:' The user concentrates their magic, increasing their magical strength for their next attack. -'Gadabout Skills' *'Puff Puff:' The user puts their breasts over the enemy's face. *'Dance Invitation:' A dance skill that stuns the enemy. *'Lucky Song:' A song skill that increases the EXP gains for allies. *'Shameleft Theft:' The user steals the enemy's panties. -'Cook Skills' *'Fried Egg:' The user cooks a fried egg, dealing basic damage. *'Rice Ball:' The user cooks a rice ball, dealing fire damage. *'Sandwich:' The user cooks a sandwich, dealing ice damage. *'Vegetable Stir Fry:' The user cooks some vegetable stir fry, dealing electricity damage. *'Hamburger Steak:' The user cooks some hamburger steak, augmenting the crit rate of all allies. *'Broiled Fish:' The user cooks a broiled fish, augmenting the hit rate of all allies. *'Miso Soup:' The user cooks a miso soup, augmenting the evasion rate of all allies. *'Kitty Rice:' The user cooks a bowl of kitty rice, augmenting the magic evasion rate of all allies. *'Hamburger:' The user cooks a hamburger, healing an ally. *'Hot Dog:' The user cooks a hot dog, augmenting the attack of an ally. *'Salad:' The user cooks a salad, augmenting the defense of an ally. *'Fruit Salad:' The user cooks a fruit salad, augmenting the speed of an ally. *'Curry and Rice:' The user cooks some curry and rice, augmenting the magical strength of an ally. *'Pizza:' The user cooks a pizza, augmenting the magical defense of an ally. *'Cream Stew:' The user cooks a cream stew, augmenting the dexterity of an ally. *'Spaghetti:' The user cooks some spaghetti, augmenting the build-up of fighting spirit of an ally. *'Sashimi:' The user cooks some sashimi, granting an ally regeneration. *'Yakitori:' The user cooks a yakitori, granting an ally mana regeneration. *'Soba:' The user cooks some soba, granting an ally fighting spirit regeneration. *'Ingredient Collection:' The user steals some cooking ingredient from the enemy. *'Croquette:' The user cooks a croquette, dealing basic damage to all enemies. *'Tempura:' The user cooks some tempura, dealing fire damage to all enemies. *'Omurice:' The user cooks some omurice, dealing ice damage to all enemies. *'Tomato Soup:' The user cooks a tomato soup, dealing electricity damage to all enemies. -'Nurse Skills' *'First Aid:' A basic healing skill. *'Emergency Recovery:' A skill used to heal status effects. *'Scalpel Throw:' A skill where the user throws their scalpel at the opponent. *'Metabolic Activation:' Increases regeneration for an ally. *'Magical Activation:' Increases magic regeneration for an ally. *'Group Therapy:' A mass healing skill. *'Doping:' Increases the HP of an ally for an extended period of time. -'Maid Skills' *'Serve Tea:' The user serves tea, boosting an ally's fighting spirit. *'Insecticide Spray:' A spray that deals high damage to insects, even giant-sized ones. *'Maid's Pruning:' A skill that is particularly effective on plants-based beings. *'Duster Dance:' A skill using a duster that has a chance to blind the opponent. *'Kitchen Garden Harvest:' The user collects food in the surroundings. -'Overpowering Fist Skills:' *'Chakra:' The user concentrates its chakra to heal itself. *'Rakshasa Palm::' A simple palm-based attack. *'Explosive Fist:' A fist attack that creates explosions and damages random individuals. *'Revival:' The user uses their ki to resurrect a fallen comrade. *'Electric Kick:' A kick skill imbued with electricity. -'Magus Fist Skills' *'Flame Dance Fist:' A fist skill imbued with fire. *'Ice Rebelion Fist:' A fist skill imbued with ice. *'Inner Focused Mind:' The user focuses their mind and augments their strength, speed, and precision. *'Thunder God Fist:' A fist skill imbued with electricity. *'Mana Strike:' A physical attack that uses both the user's strength and magic. *'Tri Element Fist:' A fist skill imbued with fire, ice, and electricity. *'Inner Chakra:' The user recovers some lost mana. *'Four Spirits Fist:' The user attacks with wind, earth, water and fire. -'Black Mage Skills' *'Drain:' A magic skill that drains the opponent's health. *'Blaze:' A strong fire magical skill. *'Frost:' A strong ice magical skill. *'Spark:' A strong electricity magical skill. *'Confuse:' A magical skill that confuses the enemy. *'Sleep:' A magical skill that puts the enemy to sleep. *'Paralyze:' A magical skill that paralyzes the enemy. *'Death:' A magical skill that kills the opponent. *'Madrain:' A magical skill that drains all of the enemy's mana. -'Dancer Skills' *'Strange Dance:' A dance that drains all of the opponent's mana. *'Encouraging Dance:' A dance skill that increases speed and strength for all allies. *'Sexy Dance:' A dance that can put all enemies in a trance. *'Vacuum Fan:' A fan skill that uses wind. *'Curse Dance:' A dance skill that poisons, blind and silences the magical skills of all enemies. *'Death Dance:' A dance that invokes death on all enemies. -'Ministrel Skills' *'Song of Life:' A song that increases the regeneration of all allies. *'Song of Defense:' A song that increases the defense of all allies. *'Song of Energy:' A song that increases the regeneration of fighting spirit for all allies. *'Song of Offense:' A song that increases the attack and magical strength of all allies. *'Song of Magic:' A song that increases the regeneration of magic of all allies. -'Battle Fucker Skills' *'Rapid Groin Kick:' The user kicks the enemy in the groin repeatedly, paralyzing them. -'Three Star Chef Skills' *'Gratin:' The user cooks some gratin, dealing electricity damage. *'Paella:' The user cooks some paella, dealing ice damage. *'Shrimp Chili:' The user cooks some shrimp chili, dealing fire damage. *'Takoyaki:' The user cooks some takoyaki, dealing wind damage. *'Taiyaki:' The user cooks some taiyaki, dealing water damage. *'Okonomiyaki:' The user cooks some okonomiyaki, dealing earth damage. *'Anpan:' The user cooks an anpan, healing all allies. *'Chocolate Coronet:' The user cooks a chocolate coronet, augmenting the dexterity of all allies. *'Melon Bun:' The user cooks a melon bun, augmenting the magical strength of all allies. *'Curry Bun:' The user cooks a curry bun, augmenting the attack of all allies. *'Croquette Bun:' The user cooks a croquette bun, augmenting the fighting spirit of all allies. *'Meat Bun:' The user cooks a meat bun, dealing fire damage to all enemies. *'Steamed Bun:' The user cooks a steamed bun, dealing ice damage to all enemies. *'Pizza Bun:' The user cooks a pizza bun, dealing electricity damage to all enemies. *'Beef Bowl:' The user cooks a beef bowl, dealing damage to all enemies. *'Fried Rice:' The user cooks some fried rice, dealing wind damage to all enemies. *'Nabe:' The user cooks a nabe, dealing earth damage to all enemies. *'Oden:' The user cooks some oden, dealing water damage to all enemies. -'Doctor Skills' *'Emergency Surgery:' A healing skill that can completely heal up an ally. *'Revival:' A skill that resurrects the opponent. *'Inner Metabolic Activation:' Increases regeneration even further. *'Inner Magical Activation:' Increases magic regeneration even further. *'Antibiotic Injection:' Makes an ally immune to status effect temporarily. *'Shock Resistance Injection:' Make allies immune to death manipulation, void manipulation, BFR and soul manipulation temporarily. *'Doping All:' Temporarily increases the HP of all allies. *'Dissection:' A skill that deals damage to the opponent by dissecting them. -'Master Maid Skills' *'Special Herbal Tea:' The user serves tea, healing and augmenting the fighting spirit of all allies. *'Swift Cleaning:' The user cleans all enemies, sliming them up. -'Dark Fist Skills' *'Dark Ripping Fist:' A martial arts technique that hits all enemies with dark magic. *'Four Strike Star Destruction:' A fist skill that deals dark damage to four random enemies. *'Shun Goku Satsu:' An extremely strong physical attack that hits the enemy multiple times. -'Force Monk Skills' *'Vacuum Wave Palm:' The user sends a vacuum through their punches at the enemy. *'Earth Diamond Fist:' A fist technique imbued with earth. *'Wave Crash Kick:' A kick technique imbued with water. *'Element Finish:' An extremely strong melee technique that uses all regular elements to attack the opponent. -'Devilish Prostitute Skills' *'Kiss of Death:' A kiss technique that hits three random enemies and has a chance to invoke death on them. -'Others' *'Lightning Arm Crush:' A grapple skill imbued with lightning. *'Dragon Knee:' A flying knee technique. *'Knockout Palm:' A counterattack strong enough to counter Ilias' attacks. *'Killing Flow:' A leg martial art technique. *'Violent Stomp:' The user violently stomps on the enemy. *'Palm of Pure Violence:' A basic physical palm attack. *'Succubus's Kiss:' Alma kisses a target, healing them entirely. *'Dark and Holy magic:' Dark and Holy magic are special kinds of magic. As they are born directly from chaos, they have a close link to the universe and space-time itself. But they also ignore most defensive abilities, such as dodging, immunities, absorption, and reflection. One needs direct resistance to those attacks to resist them. Gallery ct_arumaeruma1.png iv_alma_lilith.png 80_arumaeruma_st71.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Succubi Category:Demons Category:Monster Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Game Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Size Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Poison Users Category:Probability Users Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Chi Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Maids Category:Doctors Category:Chefs Category:Nurses Category:Musicians Category:Monks Category:Tier 2 Category:Longevity Users